A heroine in the night
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: Liz gets beat up badly by a vigilante. Samar comes to save her. Feelings are revealed in the heat of the moment. Lizvabi. Please review even if it's to tell me you hate it!


The concrete dug into her back as she felt the heavy steel toed boot repeatedly slam into her stomach and her chest. Over and over he kicked her. _Please. Let me die. Just kill me._ She couldn't deal with this pain. Couldn't fight. Couldn't...breathe. Her eyes closed as the man raised his boot over her face, preparing herself for the death blow that never came.

 _Reddington._ It had to be Reddington. Who else had the audacity to track her down to follow her, when she'd fought so hard to establish her independence. The man was screaming as the black clad figure slammed him repeatedly into the cement. _Reddington wouldn't...this isn't...he...he'd have Dembe...Do this...Reddington would be here, kneeling next to me...seeing if I'm okay...am I ok?_ All at once, Liz noticed something. _No. God no. No. . !_

The sound of screaming filled the night, a wail like a wounded animal caught in a trap, alternately deep and shrill. _Wheres that coming from? Hudson? Oh God. Pain...dizzy...Tom. Tom...help me...Tom..._ The wailing turned to broken sobs. Liz felt warm arms around her, heard the beating of a racing heart against her ear, felt hot breath on the top of her head, felt the calming strokes of a hand on her back.

"T..Tom..." she whispered, nuzzling her savior, placing a gentle, loving kiss against where she knew Tom's scar was. She felt something soft and warm against her cheek. _TOM DOESNT HAVE-_

 _"_ Liz." A soft voice reached Liz's ears, making her heart beat faster. " Liz. Where are you hurt?" Liz felt the soft, gentle hand stroke her cheek, raising her head up so Teary blue eyes could meet ...teary brown ones?

" S..Sa..Samar." Liz whispered, words slurred. "You're crying " She felt Samar's breath catch. Felt her grip tighten around Liz.

" You're going to be ok. I'm going to help you. Get this bleeding s..stopped.." Samar turned her head swiftly like a dog following a sound it had heard. Liz heard a sound like a hiccup. Like Samar was struggling for air.

" Samar.." Liz tried to speak, her heart breaking as the fierce Mossad warrior broke down. Weakly she raised her hand to comfort Samar, but it shook too badly.

"I'm ...I'm going to help you. An ambulance is on its way. Liz. I need you to open your eyes and look at me. " Samar's voice was laced with authority, sounding to Liz like the fierce Mossad warrior she'd fallen in love with. _I never let that thought actually surface before. God I hope I don't end up saying that out loud._

 _"_ I'll be alright Samar." Liz heard her own voice slurring as she lay back, her head resting on the other woman's lap. " don't...don't worry about me."

" Don't worry?" Samar snorted, her voice incredulous. "You're lying here, bloodied up and bruised, on a rainy night in D.C., in my .." She turned away again, her shoulders shaking with sobs, no longer making even the slightest effort to hide them. She lowered her head and placed a feather light kiss on Liz's forehead, "don't you dare leave me."

Liz sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. _I'm so cold._ She felt herself shaking, heard the panicked voice shouting, felt the vice like arms holding her to the ground.

"Elizabeth! Liz! Shit! She's seizing!" Samar's voice sounded far away to Liz's ears, her hands the only warmth Liz felt, comforting against her cold skin.

" Navabi." The course voice surprised her, shocked her. "It's alright. There's a bus enroute. " A pair of rough, slightly wrinkled hands replaced Samar's on her head. "Lizzy. Dearie. Breathe. Come on Masha! Dammit!"

"She's not breathing. She's not breathing. She's not breathing." Samar repeated over and over, her voice rising in pitch each time. Liz heard Samar's boots splashing in puddles as she paced. "You have medical knowledge! Save her!"

"I can't. Oh I wish I could. I wish I could." The rough voice was broken, lacking the ferocity and confidence it usually did. The work worn hand stroked her hair, warm drops of rain falling on her face. "Come on little one. Come on. Open your eyes. You can't leave us."

Lips collided with with her own, soft and warm, tasting of coffee and a hint of spice. Soft hairs tickled her cheeks, and she caught the scent of exotic perfume. _So this is what it's like to kiss Samar. Funny that it has to happen now. That I'm dead. Wait. Am I dead? I can still feel. Hear. Smell. I can't move but- everything else...ow! That hurts!_

Strong hands pushed on her chest, in perfect time with the lips blowing air into her mouth. Sirens sounded in the distance, getting closer and closer. "About damn time!" The course voice spoke.

"They're here now Liz. They're here. Oh please. Please. In the name of Allah, you've got to be ok. I've got to tell you. I've got to. Liz. Please. Don't ...don't leave me. Don't leave me. I can't lose you."

"Samar." pulled her away from Liz, wrapping her arms around the sobbing agent. "Samar. Listen to me. She will be ok. She's in shock. We got her breathing again, and the hospital will deal with the head injury and everything else. She's going to be okay. She's going to be okay." Even as she said it, Kate knew it was herself she was trying to convince.


End file.
